Jaune Arc, Master-Of-Arms
by lxXxJerBearxXxl
Summary: Jaune has finally found his semblance, but the news of his new power has spread quickly throughout Beacon. Will this cause more problems than Jaune already thought he had? What new Challenges will he face? Whether he likes it or not, Jaune is now a student of unparalleled skill.
1. Chapter 1

It all started during an aura exercise class. The goal of the current assignment was to tap into your aura and draw it out in one large amount. This task was to help the user of the aura to increase its capacity, thus making the user able to endure and use more aura in the future.

All of the students in the class were already finished, all except Jaune, who was straining his body in an attempt to concentrate. His face was red, his veins were pulsing, and his breathing was heavy, but he just couldn't do it. He was thankful that this class was the only class that he didn't have his friends and teammates in. He had already embarrassed himself enough, he hated seeing the looks on their faces as they tried to show him sympathy for his ever continuous amount of failures.

"Alright Mr. Arc, I'll give you one more chance to complete this task. If you can't do it, then we're moving on," Glynda said. The rest of the class had bored expressions on their faces. They were being forced to wait due to Jaune's current struggle.

"Y-yes ma'am," Jaune said, embarrassed that he was being watched. He could hear quite whisperings around the room saying certain things that Jaune wish he could fight back on, but he knew they were all right.

Jaune sat cross legged with his hands on his lap as he tried to relax and concentrate on his aura.

'Come on, stupid aura, work with me! You're embarrassing me! Just come on out and stop being so stubborn, damn you!' Jaune mentally yelled as his aura. After a few silent seconds, Jaune began to glow slightly. This happened every other time, but he didn't get any further beyond this. A couple students snickered at the slowly increasing strain on Jaune's face, but were quickly shut up by a glare from Glynda.

'Okay, just focus. It's just me, myself and I in here, nobody else. All I need to do is draw out my aura and be on my way.' Jaune stated mentally. As Jaune relaxed once again, his glow increased. This raised a few eyebrows, but not too many. This display still wasn't impressive enough to cause alarm.

After a few moments, the glowing increased in small amounts, until the room was illuminated in a bright flash of pure, brilliant white, blinding the spectators. Once the spectators unshielded their eyes, they saw Jaune Arc, the failure of beacon, surrounded by several white runes.

They didn't know how to react, and Jaune wasn't fairing any better. He could only stare, wide-eyed at the varying symbols gravitating around him. Glynda reacted immediately by calling Ozpin to quickly come down and make sense of the current situation.

In a sudden blur of speed, the symbols attached themselves to Jaune's body, fading into his skin. Jaune couldn't feel a thing. He was too distracted by all of the commotion around him to even bother at this point.

Ozpin rushed through the door just in time to see the last symbol place itself upon Jaune's right hand, and vanish. The classroom was silent, other than the murmurs between Glynda and Ozpin as they attempted to figure out what was the cause of this phenomenon.

"Um… can we move on now?" Jaune asked nervously, unsure of how to break the current tension. Suddenly, everyone's attention was on him. They had assumed he'd at least be winded after the amount of aura he expelled from his body, but he looked upfazed. Every other student was at least breathing heavily after releasing their auras.

A few seconds passed before a voice was finally heard.

"Yes Ms. Goodwitch. Please continue on with your class. I shall attempt to make sense of this event. Until then, good day students." Ozpin said calmly, as if what happened in the classroom was an everyday thing. He walked out of the classroom, leaving every student flabbergasted.

Glynda cleared her throat, "Yes students, while what happened was rather… odd. We must continue before the class period ends." Glynda said, returning to her strict demeanor. The students, now including Jaune, collectively blinked and quickly found their way to their respective seats, still trying to comprehend the sheer amount of power Jaune emitted.

Then combat class took place. A class that Jaune always felt dread towards, especially now that a large portion of the student body was staring at him. The rumor had spread pretty fast about Jaune. Somehow his team and team RWBY hadn't heard anything yet, so they were all confused as to how Jaune was gaining so much unwanted attention.

"The next fight will be between Jaune Arc and Cardin Winchester!" Glynda announced. Soon both of the hunters-in-training were on the training arena floor, getting in their desired stances.

Cardin may be thankful for Jaune saving his life, and he did have a new-found respect for him, his arrogant nature only decreased by a fraction. Cardin may have let off bullying Juane after the Forever Fall incident, but as time passed, Cardin slowly became his old, horrible self. He was actually planning on bullying Jaune and Velvet again.

Cardin eyed Jaune, like a predator, sizing up its prey. Jaune gulped under the fierce gaze of the brute, but steeled himself as he dropped into a solid stance with his shield out front.

In the spectator's area, Pyrrha noticed something about Jaune's stance. When she had trained with him the night before, he was stiff and unsure of himself. While Jaune looked as if he was currently nervous, his eyes were determined and he seemed more at ease. He was also low to the ground and had a firm grip on his sword.

'Is that… really Jaune?' Pyrrha thought.

Back in the arena, Cardin had his mace rested on his shoulder, taking lightly of Jaune.

"You know Jauney-Boy," Cardin started with a sneer, "I've heard from a few others that you displayed a shocking amount of aura earlier, and shook it off like it was nothing. While that is impressive, that won't save you from me!" Cardin yelled as he charged Jaune with a wicked grin. Jaune showed no signs of backing down, even if he was shaking from slight fear.

Cardin yelled as he brought his heavy mace down onto Jaune. Jaune closed his eyes and raised his shield. As soon as he felt the mace touch his shield, his eyes snapped open. Jaune angled his shield so the mace slid down and smashed into the ground. Jaune quickly slashed at Cardin's chest, leaving a large scratch on his chest plate. Cardin leapt back and stared wide eyed at Jaune, as did nearly everyone else who was observing the fight. In all of his previous fights, Jaune was never able to land a single blow on any of his opponents, but now he had not only parried an attack, but retaliated flawlessly.

Jaune didn't even understand what had just happened. His body had moved on its own, out of apparent instinct. Several different methods of attacking and defending flowed into his mind. Multiple techniques flooded into the surprised knight as he readied himself once again.

Cardin shook his head quickly to remove the shock on his face. The loser, the wimp, the overall failure Jaune Arc, had landed a solid blow on HIM. Cardin growled in anger as he charged once again.

Feeling his confidence slowly growing, Jaune also ran towards his opponent, much to everyone's increasing surprise. Cardin didn't have time to react as Jaune quickly slammed his shield into Cardin's chest, stunning him briefly, but that pause was all Jaune needed to rapidly slash and stab at Cardin. Cardin's aura gauge was dropping drastically, forcing him to finally fall back.

Cardin couldn't even believe what was currently happening. Jaune was beating him! EASILY! How was this even possible? Cardin yelled once again and slammed his mace into the ground, sending a shockwave towards Jaune. Jaune didn't even make an attempt to dodge. He swung his sword straight down into the shockwave, splitting it in half, allowing it to pass him. Jaune looked back up to Cardin, who was now completely shocked. In a blur to the spectators, Jaune stabbed forward with his sword. A large gust of wind picked up behind the force of the sword itself, making a near invisible projectile flying towards Cardin. The projectile slammed into Cardin's chest, sending him into the wall behind him and leaving a large dent into his chest plate. Cardin was instantly knocked unconscious, granting Jaune his first real victory.

After a few long, silent seconds, Glynda announced Jaune victorious. Jaune could hear his team and team RWBY cheering for Jaune and his victory. Soon enough, several other students joined then and applauded Jaune, who stared wide eyed at the projection board, showing Jaune's face with 'WINNER' in bold letters.

The next major incident of Jaune's present situation was a new form of team training, which was using a random teamates weapon against drones. The goal of the exercise was to show each teammate how effective another's weapon is and to find its weaknesses, so they can help their teammates work past them. Since Pyrrha and Jaune's weapons were almost similar, they had to swap with Nora and Ren. Pyrrha and Ren traded each other's weapons with clear discomfort while Nora traded Jaune her beloved hammer. Jaune laughed as Nora did her impression of Jaune, while clumsily swinging his sword.

Soon enough, team JNPR was on the training grounds getting in awkward stances, readying themselves for the group of drones. Soon four drones appeared, one for each student. As soon as they were given the signal to attack, the drones ran towards the unprepared group, but to everyone's surprise, they were all laid to waste by Jaune, who had Nora's weapon in its grenade launcher mode. Ren and Pyrrha both stared at Jaune in shock. There was barely even a pause after the go signal before Jaune had successfully taken out each drone with accurate ease. Nora was smiling at Jaune, happy that Juane seemed to understand her form of weapon so well.

In the operator booth of the drone terminal, Ozpin and Glynda stared at Jaune, who was scratching his head while laughing nervously.

"Increase the difficulty and tell them that only Jaune can stay. I have a theory." Ozpin said without taking his eyes off of Jaune. Glynda hesitantly complied and did what she was told. The rest of his team was reluctant to leave, but they knew they didn't have a choice. So now only Jaune was left, still wielding the large hammer in its grenade launcher form.

Suddenly, a large group of drones were making their way to Jaune at a much faster speed than before. Jaune took a step back, but steeled himself and fired multiple grenades at the drones. While this was effective, there were simply too much for him to destroy quickly. As one drone finally got close enough to Jaune to throw a punch, Jaune leaned back under the metallic fist and spun around, sweeping its robotic legs. While it was still falling, Jaune shifted the weapon in his hands back into its hammer form and slammed it into the robot, creating a crater. Soon three more approached Jaune, this time all wielding sharp short swords. They all stabbed forward at the same time, but Jaune countered by spinning the large hammer like a windmill directly in front of him, sending the swords in different directions.

Jaune smashed one drones head clean off and fired one grenade as soon as it impacted, sending his momentum counter-clockwise, smashing other drone to pieces with the other end of the hammer. Jaune shifted the hammer into its grenade launcher mode went to fire another grenade at the final drone, but heard a soft but forceful 'click' as he pulled the trigger. Jaune didn't have any more ammo, so he slowed his instincts to take over. He quickly rolled towards one of the discarded short swords and grabbed it and threw in straight at the remaining drone. The blade the deeply imbedded into the robots torso, but it wasn't down yet. As the drone went to grab the handle of the blade, Jaune shifted Nora's weapon back into its hammer form and threw it. The head of the hammer landed perfectly into the handle of the blade, sending it straight through, thus destroying the robot. Jaune exhaled and stared wide-eyed at the damage he had caused. He had no idea where this amount of skill had come from. His teammates shared his expression of utter shock and awe.

Ozpin took the speaker into his hand and simply said, "Jaune Arc, please meet me in my office." Ozpin then shut off the mic and gave Glynda a knowing smile before walking off to his office.

Ten minutes later, Jaune found himself in a clock tower, which was apparently Ozpin's office. He nervously shifted in place as Ozpins gaze unnerved him.

"Jaune," Ozpin said, gaining his full attention, "I believe you've finally found your semblance."

The news quickly spread of the training grounds. It started with Jaune's team telling team RWBY about how Jaune destroyed so many drones alone with another person's weapon. Jaune had told them about what Ozpin had told him, and needless to say, they were shocked. A few random students managed to overhear this and spread the rumor, while giving Jaune an interesting title.

So now Jaune found himself surrounded by several students, who were firing off questions left and right. He was too stunned to understand any of them, but there was one thing that he kept on hearing in the crowd. One small series of words that followed his name.

Jaune Arc, Master-Of-Arms.

**I stole the idea of Jaune's semblance from 'Louise the Zero,' I'm too lazy to look up the Japanese name of the anime, but you get the idea. Reviews are appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm surprised this got so much attention. I'm pretty sure this is already my most popular story.**

"Jaune, How does your semblance work?"

"Hey, Master-of-Arms, wanna spar?"

"How many weapons can you use Master-of-Arms?"

This was how most of Jaune's day had been going, although this current group was a much friendlier crowd. The different reactions and questions he received ranged from kind and friendly to hateful and downright hurtful. Jaune understood where the latter group was coming from. They were either jealous that Jaune didn't have to put in much work or angry that he had surpassed them within the week.

His entire day was an emotional roller coaster. The emotions he had been feeling throughout the day so far were confusion, annoyance, slight pride, guilt, embarrassment, and so on. The list was still growing as Jaune was presented with new random students that attempted to start a conversation with him, but really it was a one sided bombardment of questions. Needless to say, Jaune wasn't used to the attention.

"I um- well you can- you see," Jaune said nervously. He couldn't handle all of the questions, and the worst part was, he was currently alone. His team and team RWBY were currently eating lunch. He was a little late to join them since he stayed behind an extra minute on the previous class to finish his notes. Once he finished, he didn't make it five steps out of the classroom before these students approached him. He assumed that they were first years, just like him, but they were talking to him like he was their senior.

He certainly wasn't used to all of this sudden attention. He didn't tell anyone except his team and their fellow team RWBY about his semblance. The reactions he got were somewhat similar to what he was currently hearing from these people. Ruby, Yang, and Nora wanted to spar with him, which frightened him. He still wasn't confident about his new found powers and he was sure each of those girls could clobber him within five seconds.

Blake and Ren questioned him on how exactly his semblance worked, and to what extent. He couldn't give them a decent enough answer since he wasn't sure himself. Ren said that he could test both teams weapons and see if he was skilled with each of them. That was scheduled to happen after classes, which was still a few hours away since he had afternoon classes.

Weiss showed only slight interest, still skeptical about this whole thing. After Ren shared his idea of Jaune using everyone else's weapons, she became very defensive, claiming she didn't want his dirty hands on her graceful weapon. Jaune gave no argument, he did want to live a few more years after all.

Pyrrha was the only person who's reaction Jaune couldn't fully understand. She was smiling at him. The smile itself was genuine, but the look in her eyes said otherwise. He made it a goal of his today to talk to her about it, to find out what exactly was upsetting her.

"Can we talk about this later? I'm still trying to get used to this whole thing myself and I'm in a bit of a rush." Jaune said, scratching the back of his head. The students in front of him seemed disappointed. It's not every day that you see someone who can use any weapon without practice. With grumbled answers that Jaune hoped weren't anything negative, Jaune sped over to the lunch room.

Once he got to the lunch room, he was immediately assaulted by a whole pie, only hearing the words 'think fast!' before the sweet pastry slammed into his face, knocking him onto the floor.

As Jaune wiped the cream and small chunks of fruit from his face, he saw Yang laughing loudly and Nora rushing over to help Jaune up.

"Sorry Jaune-y! I just wanted to test you! You should've been able to dodge that." She exclaimed, offering him a helping hand. Jaune slowly took it, hoping to get some answers from the more sane part of his team.

Jaune quickly wiped his face off with a spare napkin as he awaited an answer. It seemed that whoever was going to answer him was going to wait until his face was free from any sweet substances.

"I'm sorry for Nora's actions Jaune," Ren said with slight sympathy, "She didn't want to wait for us to test you later today, so she said she was going to give you periodic tests throughout the day. I wanted to stop her, but she seemed hard set on testing you." He finished, piercing a few leaves in his salad vefore eating them.

"So throwing a pie at me was to test… what exactly," Jaune asked.

"Your reaction time silly!" Nora answered energetically.

"Nora, no offence, but if my semblance is to be a weapons master, what was I supposed to do with my bare hands?" Jaune asked.

Nora put her finger on her chin in thought.

"Wellll," Nora started, building the suspense of her answer, "Your hands could count as weapons, right?"

Jaune sighed, "Nora, I don't even know how my semblance works. So random tests aren't going to help me too much.

"That's where you're wrong, fearless leader!" Nora retorted, "By doing these tests, we can narrow down the specifics of your semblance.

At this point, Jaune had given up. There was definitely no reasoning with Nora.

The rest of his lunch went by normally enough, except for the constant glances he was receiving from random bystanders. The following classes were his Dust class and his Leadership class, then finally was the combat class.

Normally Dust class wasn't easy for Jaune, since he had never used it before. His knowledge wasn't extremely high when it came to dust, but today he seemed to understand it a bit more. Maybe it was due to his weapon mastery, but he had no clue.

His leadership class was pretty normal. It only had the leaders of the first year teams, so the class was small. Ruby kept glancing at him occasionally, but not so much that it bothered him. Cardin glared at him throughout the entire class, but it was better than having Cardin smile at him like he was planning something.

Then finally came his Combat class. Jaune was surprised when a few students approached Glynda, who was the director and judge of the class, requesting to fight him. Jaune started sweating when he saw Yang, Nora, and Ruby also requesting to fight him.

"Enough!" Glynda shouted, clearly annoyed, "Today's duals will proceed as they normally would. There will be no requests today." She heard several students groan, but didn't say anything so they could avoid the wrath of Goodwitch.

"Now then, since all of you seem eager to fight Mr. Arc, his fight shall be first." Glynda said, looking directly at Jaune. She saw the panicked look in his eyes and sighed. She was only doing this because Ozpin told her to collect data on him.

Glynda pulled out her scroll and the overheard monitor appeared. Jaune's picture was already on the screen while the space next to him was empty. After tapping on her scroll several times, the face that appeared was one Jaune had never expected to fight openly.

"May Jaune Arc and Pyrrha Nikos please enter the arena floor please," Glynda announced. Jaune swallowed nervously and looked over to Pyrrha, who was seated right next to him. He could see her smile again, but her eyes still held the same sadness as before, but now there was a bit of determination in them.

Jaune said nothing as he and his partner walked slowly to the arena. As Jaune stood on his end, he saw Pyrrha checking her weapons and shifting the sword to its rifle form and back several times on the opposite end of the arena. Jaune simply drew his sword and shifted his shield. He could feel his semblance activating once more. The different styles and techniques flowed into him as he felt the rush of power. He glowed faintly as he breathed in and out, calming his nerves. Through the silence, he could hear the murmurs of the spectating students. They all seemed to be placing bets on who would win, the four time Mistral tournament champion, or the Master-of-Arms.

"Are you two ready?" Glynda asked, raising her hand.

"Yes ma'am," They both said in unison.

"Go!" Glynda yelled, swinging her hand down, signaling the start of the match.

"I won't go easy on you Jaune!" Pyrrha said, shifting her sword into its rifle form.

"I wouldn't expect anything less!" Jaune yelled, shield in front and charging at Pyrrha. Pyrrha fired dust rounds rapidly at her opponent, who seemed to be perfectly behind his shield to avoid harm. Seeing her current strategy failing, she shifted her rifle into its sword form and raised her shield.

Jaune took the opportunity to go on the offensive, furiously stabbing at Pyrrha, leaving her no openings to attack. His stabs were so quick, it seemed like there were multiple blades in front of him. Pyrrha seemed to have a slight struggle, but a slight wave of her sword holding hand pushed Jaunes' attack to the side. Jaunes' eyes widened as he realized he had forgotten about his partners' semblance.

'Now's my chance!' Pyrrha thought as she slashed downwards at Jaune, who was still turned away. To her surprise, her attack was met by Jaunes' sword, which was laid flat across his back. He staggered slightly, but quickly recovered and slammed his shield into her side. Pyrrha grunted as she hopped away and shifted her weapon once more. Pyrrhas eyes widened as she saw Jaunes' sword quickly gaining on her. She instinctively lifted her shield to deflect the incoming projectile. The force behind the throw knocked her off balance, lowering her guard for a mere moment and causing her to lose sight of him, but that was all Jaune needed.

"Sorry Pyrrha, but you've gotta be more careful," Jaune said behind her. She was barely able to turn her head before Jaune had the sharp of his sword against her neck. Everyone stared in awe at Jaune, who had beaten Pyrrha within a few minutes.

"H-how did you move so fast?" Pyrrha whispered, unable to raise her voice.

Jaune shrugged, "I have no idea, I just caught my sword, now here I am." Jaune said. Truth be told, he felt as though Pyrrha wasn't fighting at her top condition, but she was trying her hardest at the same time. Jaune knew there was something wrong now.

"The winner is Jaune Arc!" Glynda announced. Nearly every student began cheering his name. He had just beaten the unbeatable Pyrrha Nikos, without even a scratch on him.

Jaune lowered his sword and sheathed it before presenting his hand to signal a hand shake. "That was fun Pyrrha! I actually feel like your equal now." Jaune said smiling, little did he know his last words made Pyrrhas' current mood worse.

"Yes, that was a thrilling fight," Pyrrha said with a sad smile. Before Jaune could ask her anything, she quickly fled the room. Jaune went to chase after her, but was cut off by several students.

He couldn't push past the crowd, and he knew Pyrrha was distressed. Glynda was attempting to restore order in her classroom, but was failing. Jaune felt his anger rise quickly, reaching its breaking point.

"Leave me alone dammit!" Jaune yelled, dying down every ones words. Jaune used their moment of pause to sprint out of the room and hopefully towards the direction of Pyrrha.

"Please be okay," Jaune repeated several times before reaching the destination that had been the start of his friendship with Pyrrha, the rooftop.

Jaune slowly crept up the stairs. As he approached the top, he could hear muffled sobs ahead of him. Jaune couldn't stand to be silent anymore, so he sped up the stairs and shoved open the door. What he saw surprised him. The great Pyrrha Nikos, his partner and strongest person he had ever known, was on the floor hugging her knees and crying.

Jaunes' sudden burst caused Pyrrha to snap her head in his direction and gasp. She couldn't even utter a word, her emotions were too wild for her to even control herself.

"Jaune," was all she could whisper.


	3. Revelations and Future Planning

Jaune stared at Pyrrha with concern evident in his eyes while the red haired girl remained seated in a mixture of grief and surprise. Jaune was not used to seeing Pyrrha like this. She was always such a positive person. Sure, he had seen her annoyed at certain things, but they were never very serious to her. She always bounced right back into her confident, happy self. This was not the case this time.

"Pyrrha, what's wrong? Why'd you run off like that?" Jaune questioned quickly, hoping to get to the root of this unknown problem as fast as possible. Seeing her like this gave him an indescribable saddening feeling.

"Jaune, please. I just need a moment," Pyrrha said, not able to look him in the eye. Fresh tears were threatening to fall from her emerald eyes. She watched his feet from her peripheral vision, hoping they would move away from her, but they showed no signs of budging. Pyrrha made one more attempt, "Jaune, I just need to sort my mind of some things. I'll be back in our room shortly."

"No Pyrrha, I'm not moving until you tell me what's bothering you." Jaune stated firmly. Pyrrha did want to tell him, god knows she has been trying. She has tried with subtle hints and everlasting support with his endeavors, but she couldn't outright say the one thing that would resolve this.

She liked Jaune, maybe even loved him at this point.

That wasn't the primary problem to her current emotional distraught. It was the root of it though. She had been worried about it since Jaune unlocked his semblance. She was incredibly happy that Jaune was becoming more confident in himself now that he finally believed in his own self-worth, but her now paranoid mind was drifting towards what possibilities would come of it. The one that was bothering her most was that Jaune would no longer want to train with her every night on the very rooftop they were currently occupying. Those training sessions were not only just some of the most memorable times she's had since her childhood, but also the only times she was alone with Jaune. She had been training him in swordsmanship since the start of the semester, but now it seemed like he was skillful enough that he no longer needed training. His victory in their battle pretty much sealed that thought into her mind.

Now Jaune was trying to think of conclusions himself. The only thing he really had to go on was their recent fight. He had beaten her, but he could tell that she was distracted since the beginning of the fight. It wasn't much, but that wasn't going to stop him from asking.

"It's… not because of the fight is it?" Jaune asked cautiously. He was cautious because if he was correct, there may be a VERY slim chance at her lashing out at him. After all, she was a champion, and now she was extremely emotional and vulnerable. There was a chance that she would be furious with him, but he knew she wasn't that shallow, but there is no such thing as impossible in his mind.

Pyrrha opened and closed her mouth multiple times. That was part of the reason for her distress, but she was positive that Jaune had a different idea on why it upset her so much. She honestly wouldn't have bothered her too much if anyone else had beaten her. Sure, her pride as a championship fighter would've been a little annoyed, but she would've accepted the result and even congratulated the winner.

"Pyrrha, I know you were holding back on me. Whether you meant to or not doesn't matter. I'm not going to count that as a win for me or a loss for you. That can be decided if we ever fight in the arena again and you are at your peak. That last fight just means that your training is paying off and you're going to have to make training more difficult for me." Jaune said, walking slowly closer to her. She either didn't notice or didn't care as his words seemed to take some sort of effect.

"W-what do you mean? You beat me, fair and square. And with that semblance of yours you don't need to train anymore. You don't need me anymore." Pyrrha said, trying to oppose his argument in disbelief. She tried to look him in the eyes, but found it difficult, so she kept her head down.

Jaune crouched down in front of her and, although nervously, gripped her chin with his thumb and index finger to regain eye contact with her. She resisted somewhat, but eventually gave in and had Jaune's hand guide her to look at his blue eyes. She was surprised by the serious look on his face.

"Pyrrha, I'm sorry for what I'm about to say since it may come off as insulting, but where the hell did you get that stupid notion from?" Jaune questioned, his face completely serious, making Pyrrha's eyes widened, "Sure, my semblance helps me in fights more than I ever thought it would, but I'll never stop needing you. Whether it is to train or to just need in general. You've helped me get this far, to be honest. You've practically been the only thing that's kept me alive on multiple occasions. I rely and depend on you far more than you know."

Pyrrha was shocked, but still upset. While she was happy at Jaune's admittance to needing her, she was ashamed of herself for doubting Jaune. She should've known that he'd still want to train with her. He was just that kind of person. He hadn't become cocky or arrogant. In fact he seemed a bit more humble about himself and accepted help and advice more. It was probably due to his new semblance. At the beginning of the year he didn't want to accept help, but after seeing how poorly he did in a fight with one Grimm, he sought Pyrrha out and nearly begged her to help him like she had offered.

Pyrrha remained silent, but a soft smile stretched along her lips. She felt better than she had earlier, but she was still upset that she didn't have the courage to confess to him, but that could wait.

"Thank you Jaune," She said in a quiet voice. Jaune barely heard her, but he smiled back and stood back up with an outstretched hand.

"C'mon, we've got people waiting for us," Jaune said.

Pyrrha stared at his hand for a moment before grasping it tightly. She blushed at the contact they were now sharing, even if they were both wearing gloves. Jaune didn't seem to notice and hauled her up.

In Ozpin's Office

Ozpin stared at the papers on his desk as he waited for his guest to arrive. In truth, he really wasn't reading any of these documents and charts. He was actually thinking of the blond first year student, Jaune. Jaune never showed much combat skills right from the beginning. The only thing he really had going for him was his tactical mind, his last name, and his goal. Ozpin always kept his eye on each of his students the best he could, but he gave a bit more attention when observing Jaune. Ozpin knew right away that Jaune's transcripts were fake, but he didn't it up as an issue. There was no doubt in Ozpin's mind that if Jaune had decided to take up combat training sooner and go to the correct schools, he would have excelled. Arcs were like that.

Ozpin watched as Jaune fought the Ursa Major with all he had to defend Cardin. Jaune was fighting recklessly, but took hits easily before his aura ran out. If Jaune used more defend, he would have lasted much longer. The real highlight of that event though was Jaune actually killing the large Grimm. Ozpin saw how Pyrrha raised Jaune's shield, but what nobody noticed was the small burst of aura Jaune put out just before getting under the Grimm's guard and decapitating it. Ozpin figured that this burst of aura was Jaune's first stage of awakening his semblance.

Jaune's semblance was the reason why he was having a meeting with someone today. If trained correctly, Jaune could be a deciding factor against Grimm and White Fang alike. There were still too many variables with Jaune's semblance that needed to be identified and refined to make Jaune far more versatile.

"You wanted to see me again, Ozpin?" A deep voice asked. Ozpin looked up from his papers to meet the eyes of one of his close friends, James Ironwood.

Ozpin smiled faintly, "Yes, I'd like to talk to you about one of my students if you have the time."

Ironwood showed no change to his stoic face, "I have the time to come out here, so I have the time to humor you."

Ozpin chuckled, "Fair enough. Before we begin, let me ask you something. Do you know of Jaune Arc?" Ozpin asked.

James nodded, "Yes, the supposed heir to his family, although he shows little to no combat prowess. I know his parents might try to have kids again if Jaune doesn't begin to show any sort of skill." It was true. Jaune's parents had seven daughters before they had Jaune, and only a male can become an heir of the family. They were ecstatic when they finally had Jaune, but the boy showed no sign of becoming a hunter until his early teen years, but by then he was too old to enroll in any sort of combat school. Imagine their surprise when Jaune told them that he made it into Beacon.

"Yes it would seem that way at first glance, but recently he has unlocked his semblance," Ozpin's smile grew, but James remained impassive. He would need a real reason to show any sort of emotion, but given Ozpin's personality, he assumed that Jaune's semblance was very important.

"What can his semblance due?" James asked with slight interest. Arcs were known for having powerful semblances, so he was actually a bit curious to see what a dead last could do.

"Apparently he can master any weapon that is placed into his hands without prior usage of the weapon. This was first shown when he fought an Ursa Major and killed it. While this feat may not seem impressive at first glance, the technique he used was different than the way he was fighting earlier. The second instance of this was when he had unlocked it while performing an aura exercise. I felt the massive impulse of aura and rushed into the classroom just in time to see several glowing symbols go into Jaune's body. I wasn't sure what to make of this, so I left to search the archives for the symbols I remember seeing. Unfortunately I wasn't able to find anything. Anyways, Jaune had his combat class at the end of that day, and he was pitted up against Cardin Winchester. While Cardin isn't at the top of his class, he is still a rather formidable first year student. While I was not there to witness this fight personally, Glynda gave me a recording of what happened, as well as her own personal recap. Surprisingly enough, Jaune was able to beat Cardin using some rather impressive sword play." Ozpin paused to wait for James to ask any sort of question, but James just stared at him with interest, which had grown more and more as Ozpin progressed. Seeing as how James wasn't going to ask anything, Ozpin continued.

"The next day I commissioned a team demonstration. While I do believe it did help some teams, it was mainly for Jaune. Much to my surprise and joy Jaune did exceptionally well fighting some drones with one of his teammate's weapons. The weapon itself was unlike Jaune's in nearly every aspect, so this only furthered my curiosity and interest. Some of the students caught wind of this and started to call him 'Jaune Arc, Master-of-Arms.' The most recent event was when Jaune had fought Pyrrha Nikos, the Mystral Champion, and won. This actually happened earlier today, and Jaune should be with her right now." Ozpin said. He was rather confused when the red haired girl had ran out with a clearly upset look on her face, but he assumed it was more of a personal reason rather than anything else. He had faith that Jaune would find a way to cheer her up.

By now James was staring wide eyed at Ozpin. James had left Beacon only a few weeks ago to resume his duties as a General, but in such a short time, the dead-last had become the top dog with his semblance alone. That itself was both incredible and astonishing.

"I assume that there is a reason for telling me this?" James asked, leaning forward with his hands clasped together.

Ozpin nodded, "I am planning on testing Jaune a bit more to figure out exactly how Jaune's semblance works. I feel that it has some limitations to it that need to be discovered quickly so they can be corrected. I already have a few I have planned to try. The reason why I have called you here is to assist me in testing him, and later on train him. If he is trained properly then he will be a true force to be reckoned with, and a powerful hunter that can help wipe out Grimm as well as assist in stopping the White Fang." Ozpin finalized his statement letting out a satisfied sigh and leaned back into his chair.

James mulled over the idea in his head. On one hand, there was a potential asset to the war effort that would help greatly, but on the other hand he was still very busy. It has difficult enough just to get to Beacon to speak to Ozpin. He doubted he'd be able to stay long enough to help Ozpin.

James sighed, "I'll see what I can do." James simply said as he stood up and quickly left the room. Once the door shut, Ozpin took a long sip of his coffee.

"That's all I can ask for." Ozpin said with a pleased smile.

**Sorry for not updating this in a long time. I've been having a ton of fun with some of the other fan fics I've been writing, and I kinda felt I dug myself a hole with the way I did the second chapter. This was my best attempt at fixing it. Hopefully it did its job well enough to please everyone.**


	4. A Few Simple Tests

**I know it's been a while and I appreciate everyone's patience. I haven't had time to write anything this summer other than another chapter for Jaune Arc, The White Dragon Slayer, but that was because it was already more than half written. **

**I know it's also not clear when this story actually takes place, so I'm going to clarify it right now that this takes place just after The Docks fight, but before Pyrrha's fight with CRDL. **

The next few days passed quickly and without much interruption, much to Jaune's hidden delight. His hype was finally dying down to the point where people only gave him respective nods and small waves in his direction. There was the occasional student that requested that they see the young Arc in action, preferably with their own weapons. Jaune politely turned them down, but there was one girl that he couldn't shy away from mainly because of how she acted around him.

Sure there were a few girls that tried to persuade him with favors and the like, but this girl was almost erotically charismatic. Combine that with her naturally exotic looks and being the awkward guy Jaune was, he was convinced to go with this girl lest his head explode into steam.

She quickly led him down to the nearest training field, which he wasn't sure how she knew the direction to because she wore a uniform from a different school, so she must be an exchange student attending the festival. There had been only a few incidents where foreign students found out about his reputation and spoke to him. One of which being with that blond monkey faunus that he briefly met at the library. Sun found out not long after their first brief meeting and he and Neptune asked him about it. Neptune was oddly inquisitive about his questions, and even though Jaune was annoyed at the blue haired teen for being able to make Weiss swoon so easily, he answered his questions as accurately as he could.

This girl eagerly dragged Jaune into an arena and took his weapon that was clasped to his hip with practiced swiftness and dexterity, making Jaune assume that this woman was adept at pickpocketing or something at least related to such a thing. She gave him her weapons and requested that he use them for a fight against some more drones, which he was used to at that point.

Jaune examined the weapons in his hands, ignoring the slightly euphoric rush of combat knowledge that he felt as he gingerly grabbed the weapons out of the woman's hands. He didn't want to damage them somehow and anger her. In the unlikely chance that he broke her weapons, she had his sword in possession, and he doubted he would be able to retrieve them before she pounded him into the dirt. That was how paranoid his mind was.

Back to the weapons in his hands, they were green, matching the woman's hair color, and in their ranged weapon mode, which was a set of dual revolvers with handles that weren't as sloped as standard revolvers. They looked fairly simple, but with the knowledge he now had, he could tell that their close combat form was something else entirely.

He applied pressure to both of the grips on the revolvers and like mechanical magic, they shifted into sickles that were connected by a retractable chain. Needless to say, these weapons required a unique fighting style. Which, of course, he now knew, among a few other things about the weapons.

Without warning, the woman tapped on the console located on the side of the room a few times and in mere moments, Jaune was surrounded by half a dozen drones, all set to medium difficulty.

It didn't take long for Jaune to dispose of them. The weapons gave him full control of close to mid-ranged combat, which all of the drones were within proximity of. Jaune alternated from using dual revolvers to dual sickles and on the very least drone, had a sickle in his left hand and a revolver in his right. Even the girl looked surprised at the amount of coordination he possessed with weapons he couldn't have been able to use prior.

After the match, the girl quickly thanked him and retrieved her weapons, and returned his own, before leaving almost immediately. Jaune didn't even get her name or number. What a waste.

Still, besides that incident, he was finally enjoying some peace and quiet with his friends. That is, until he got a message on his scroll, from Ozpin himself.

'Jaune, please meet me in my office at your earliest convenience.' Was all the blunt message said. Jaune sighed, and tucked his scroll away in his pocket before notifying his team that he would need to leave for a while, and if he doesn't return in an hour, to go to dinner without him since they were already done with classes for the day.

Jaune opted to leave his weapon in the dorm, not like he'd need it for a simple meeting with Ozpin, and began his trek to Ozpin's office.

He felt like he was in the calm before a storm, and it made him slightly on edge. From what he knew, Ozpin rarely requested meetings with specific students. It was mostly with teams for mission briefings. Jaune's first, and really only assumption would have to be about his semblance, since it is the most recent, and only significant, thing he's had happen to him in his time at Beacon.

Jaune found the one elevator that led directly to Ozpin's office and pressed the button that would lead him to his meeting. There was the sound of a mechanical bell, and the doors slowly closed shut. Jaune groaned at the cliché elevator music that was currently playing. Roughly about fifteen seconds later, the doors chimed again and opened, allowing him to exit.

The very first thing that Jaune noticed when he stepped into the room was that it wasn't just Ozpin. There was another man there. He was tall, intimidating, and from the looks of it, a fairly refined human being. The man stood several feet away from Ozpin, while Ozpin sat at his large didn't know who the man was or why he was here, but figured he would find out soon enough.

"Ah, Jaune. Glad you could come so soon. James here was worried you would make us wait." Ozpin said, gesturing to the large man beside him. Jaune's eyes inadvertently locked with the man now known to Jaune as James. James stared right at Jaune for a few tense moments, before smiling and walking up to the young blond.

"My name is James Ironwood, the headmaster of the Atlas Academy. (A/N There is no specific name for his academy as far as I know.) It's a pleasure to meet the child of a well decorated family of war heroes." James said genuinely, outstretching his hand to the young Arc.

Jaune quickly shook James' hand, hoping to not offend him, especially in front of Beacon's headmaster. It wouldn't be good if he happened to piss off a headmaster from another school.

"J-Jaune Arc, nice to meet you as well." Jaune said as confidently as he could, but it was a bit hard since James had a vice grip compared to Jaune's own commoner-like handshake. Jaune endured the pain in favor of not humiliating himself in front of this man.

"So," James paused, "From what Ozpin's told me, you've got yourself quite the Semblance, correct?" James asked in a polite, but subtly curious manner. After all, he was already running back and forth Vale organizing his military defense, so his time was already limited. Even if this took precious time out of his day, the chance that a human super weapon could be created from this boy was nothing to ignore.

'Knew it,' Jaune thought, thinking back to his thoughts before entering Ozpin's office.

"Yeah, for some reason if I pick up any type of weapon I gain a sort of mastery with it, but only when I'm holding it. As soon as I let go, the knowledge vanishes." Jaune explained.

"And how many different weapons have you tried this with?" James asked.

Jaune thought back to the few times he's used weapons other than his own, "About four or five I think. It's hard to remember with all of the students requesting that I use their weapons." Jaune answered, his gaze drifting from James, but not too much.

"Well Jaune, that's why you are here today," Ozpin spoke from his seated position at his desk. "We are going to run a few tests with you to see just how far your Semblance branches out." Ozpin finished, rising from his desk and grabbing something from its surface. Upon closer inspection it appeared to be a steak knife.

James stepped back and allowed Ozpin to explain the situation. He was quite content with observing this take place from a short distance.

"Now Mr. Arc, Would you mind removing your weapon from your hip?" Ozpin requested. Jaune complied easily, unclasping Crocea Mors from its spot on his person before setting it off the side. As Jaune looked back to Ozpin, the headmaster was holding the handle of the steak knife to Jaune while he held the blade.

"Take the knife Mr. Arc." Ozpin kindly commanded. Jaune grabbed the knife and waited for that rush of knowledge.

Which never came.

"Please attack me Mr. Arc." Ozpin asked, clutching the handle of his cane with slightly more force than one should on such an item, preparing for the young blond to charge at him.

"But I don't feel anything." Jaune responded, but Ozpin did not falter.

"Attack me Mr. Arc." Ozpin requested once more.

Jaune looked back to the knife, then to Ozpin. He didn't want to attack his headmaster, but Ozpin was being persistent, so he couldn't really refuse. Jaune began to inch towards the cane wielding man before eventually lunging at Ozpin.

Jaune went to stab at Ozpin, but to Jaune's surprise, Ozpin was quicker than he appeared. With a mere flick of his wrist, Jaune was knocked onto the ground with the knife back in Ozpin's possession.

James couldn't help but sigh at Jaune's quick defeat. Even though Jaune was up against a skilled huntsman, his stance was all wrong. Even a novice could improvise easily enough with a knife, no matter the kind.

'Is this kid really worth it?' James asked himself, starting to doubt Ozpin's convincing words.

"Ow…" Jaune moaned, before rising to his feet and rubbing his wrist, only to see Ozpin presenting another object to him.

"Now use this and attack me again." Ozpin said, with a different knife in his hand.

This was easily a military grade knife. The handle was green and black with a grip that was already molded to fit into someone's hand. The blade was long and straight, with the front blade being a simple blade and the back side being more saw-like. It was a simple military knife, but that was the point.

Jaune grabbed the knife and stepped back a few feet. This time he did feel the knowledge flow through him, giving him more confidence and relief.

Jaune alternated his grip on the handle, trying to decide which style he wanted first. Since he only had the one knife he wouldn't throw it, but he did need as much range as the knife could provide, so he also opted out of starting with a reverse grip. He would go more for stabbing than slashing for the beginning, then improvise as the battle lasts, even he doesn't get beaten immediately.

"Well, what are you waiting for Mr. Arc?" Ozpin asked, taunting Jaune with a small, challenging smirk.

Jaune wasted no time in rushing towards Ozpin with speed he didn't have before. He would have taken any normal man by surprise, but Ozpin predicted his change and met Jaune in the middle. Ozpin reversed his grip on his cane so it was held like a practice sword and slashed at Jaune. Jaune side stepped the swing and went to stab at Ozpin, who deftly blocked the blade with his cane. Jaune did not let up, however, and sent a flurry of stabs towards Ozpin, who either dodged or deflected each one with ease.

Jaune decided that a change of style was in order and reversed his grip on the handle of the knife. Jaune went to slash at Ozpin, but again, did not hit his target. Ozpin went for a predictably slow, but strong overhead slash attack. Jaune responded by raising his right arm with knife in hand to block to attack and his left hand to grab his right and brace it for impact. Jaune angled the blade to his right side, and as he predicted, the cane slammed down on Jaune's knife with impressive force, but Jaune planned for that.

Due to the angle the cane landed with, the blunt weapon began to slide downwards, and with one push from Jaune, the cane was sent to the side. Ozpin went with the momentum and already performed a full spin by the time Jaune went for another stab.

They were deadlocked, with the tip of Jaune's blade inches from Ozpin's forehead, held back by his cane pressing against Jaune's wrist.

Ozpin didn't look winded in the slightest, but Jaune was faintly glowing and he was sweating slightly, only slightly.

"Impressive Mr. Arc, the fact that you've managed to hold out this long against someone of my caliber is astounding." Ozpin praised. Ozpin wasn't boasting about his own skills. It was just fact. One does not become the headmaster of Beacon by only being charismatic.

Ozpin's proud look turned mischievous as Ozpin twisted his cane, causing Jaune to stumble out of their deadlock. Ozpin seized the opportunity and whacked the top of Jaune's right hand hard, forcing him to drop the knife. Without the knife, Jaune was utterly defenceless, so with one final strike of Ozpin's cane. Jaune was back on the ground.

This time around James as astonished. Just a few minutes ago Jaune was already on the ground within seconds, but this time Jaune lasted much longer. James couldn't even believe his own eyes at this.

'How is this possible?' James thought. A first year student holding his own against the headmaster? It was unheard of!

"Well that's one test down." Ozpin said, helping Jaune to his feet. Jaune looked back at him curiously.

"What exactly did that test?" Jaune asked.

"That was to prove that not everything that has the potential to be a weapon can be used as a weapon with such skill by you. You used two different knives, but only the combat knife gave you the knowledge needed to fight." Ozpin explained, taking the discarded combat knife and placing it back on his desk.

"Oh… that makes a lot of sense." Jaune said, now interested in this whole testing thing. He did recall that whenever he picked up knives to eat food, they didn't give him any sort of skill that he could sue in a fight. Although that wasn't really his main focus when there was food in front of him.

"I actually have only one more test for you. If you be so kind as to remove your sweatshirt and any other garments that are underneath we can get started." Ozpin requested, holding in a chuckle at the sudden awkwardness that Jaune was most likely feeling.

"Uh… Um…. Okay." Jaune muttered, grabbing his sweatshirt by the bottom and pulling it over his head, removing the thick clothing. Next was his white shirt, which came off just as easier than his sweatshirt, thanks to it's increased elasticity.

So in the middle of the room was Jaune, who was half naked in front of two older men. Not the best scenario if you ask him.

Ozpin inspected Jaune's body for only a moment, engraving his muscular structure and tone, before handing Jaune the combat knife once more.

Jaune, not needing any more instruction from the obvious gesture, took the knife in his right hand once more. Once again, he felt the knowledge flow through him once more, but this time Ozpin said something that confused him.

"Just as I thought," Ozpin said as he grabbed his own chin with his thumb and index finger in a sort of thinking pose, "I thought it was odd that you were able to wield Ms. Valkyrie's hammer with such skill given your standard muscular strength."

"What do you mean?" asked a now bewildered Jaune. Now that Ozpin mentioned it, he did find it weird that he was able to use Nora's hammer with ease, despite his muscular strength, which he knew well.

"Take a look at your reflection on the window on the other side of the room Jaune. I think you'll have your answer." Ozpin said, waiting to see Jaune's reaction.

"Alright." Jaune responded, deciding to take Ozpin's word for it. Jaune jogged over to the window with the knife still in his hand, and when he reached it he was actually very surprised.

Jaune wasn't sure how he could have not felt this difference whenever he used a different weapon, because his entire body had changed significantly. Jaune had looked at himself in the mirror earlier today after taking his morning shower. Jaune knew his build was just below average, but looking at him now was strange. His muscles were smaller, but much more defined, with only a little body fat to be seen.

'Holy crap, I look pretty good!' Jaune thought proudly to himself, seemingly forgetting the other two men in the room.

"You better enjoy that body of yours while you hold that knife Jaune, because it'll go away when you are no longer in possession of it." Ozpin said, staring at his scroll.

Deciding to see what would happen if he put the knife down, Jaune crouched down and gently placed the knife on the floor so he wouldn't scratch the well-polished floor. When he stood up to see his reflection again, he was inwardly disappointed to see his body revert back to its normal structure.

"I believe I understand how your Semblance works now Mr. Arc." Ozpin said with a smile as he tossed Jaune's clothes back to him, which he clumsily grabbed out of the air and quickly pulled them over his body, glad to feel the comfort of his clothes again.

"Good, cause I still don't." Jaune said sheepishly, walking back to Ozpin and James, who was approaching Ozpin from the back.

"Take a look at this scroll." Ozpin requested, showing Jaune first, and then James.

"My aura?" Jaune asked when he got to look at it. The scroll had a picture of his face and a bar next to his name. The bar itself hadn't gone down very far. Only about one tenth of the way, maybe even less.

"Yes, as Semblances are directly linked to one's aura supply, yours is no exception. The only difference is yours is linked to your aura in two parts. Your mind and your body, in a very literal sense." Ozpin explained, walking over to his desk to retrieve Jaune's weapon, which he had taken when Jaune was admiring his reflection.

"I thought Semblances had only one specific property to them?" Jaune asked, James shook his head in response to answer his question.

"No, there are a few Semblances that are connected by someone's aura from multiple ways, although it is very rare." James said.

"Yours grants you knowledge based on the weapon you're using as well as changes your muscular strength to be balanced perfectly with the weapon. If we had a heavy weapon around here and gave it to you, you would most likely have a much larger body. You and your team most likely couldn't tell when you were using Ms. Valkyrie's hammer because of that concealing sweatshirt you wear." Ozpin added on, taking his place back at his desk with James following.

"I think I understand." Jaune said with a nod, glad that he now had a better understanding of his Semblance.

"Another thing to note is that you can't seem to use a common item effectively, whereas you can use a combat item with similarities to the common item and use it with great skill. I believe that your skill is based on the intent that the creator has when making the item." Ozpin said. To Jaune the theory was a bit confusing, but he thinks he understands.

"So if I grabbed a chair leg I would suck with it, but if I got a club that someone uses in combat I would actually be able to use it effectively?" Jaune asked.

Ozpin nodded, "Most likely."

Jaune scratched his head, trying to think of other similar items that are like weapons, but knew that each comparison would have the same answer.

"I will send you another message in the near future for more in depth tests, but for now you are free to go." Ozpin said with a small smile.

Jaune nodded, and with one awkward salute to James, he sped back to the elevator, thankful for the new knowledge he had and was eager to share it with his friends.

As the elevator doors closed, Ozpin looked to James expectantly.

"Well?" Ozpin prompted.

James looked back at him with a subtly friendly expression. "You were right. This shows potential to become something great for humanity. I will assist you with future endeavors with this boy and get to work on planning combat gear for him." James said, scratching his cheek.

Ozpin smirked, "That's what I like to hear." Ozpin said. Ozpin could provide Jaune with weapons other than his sword and shield to make him more effective in battle, but James could arm Jaune to the teeth quickly and efficiently with the resources Atlas possessed.

"Do you have any sort of idea on what he should use in combat? We can't go spoiling the kid with too many new toys." James asked light heartedly, as if planning on what to get a child for Christmas.

"I actually do." Ozpin responded, his smirk growing ever wider.

**I would like to also point out that I won't be fixing any grammatical errors made on previous chapters. And I've seen a few just reading the previous one to figure out where I left off. The next chapter will return to the canon story.**


	5. ANNOUCEMENT, PLEASE READ

**IF YOU WANT TO SKIP MY RAMBLINGS, GO TO THE THIRD TO LAST PARAGRAPH TO SKIP STRAIGHT TO THE POINT.**

**Before I say Anything, I am sorry that this is not a new chapter. I've been working on it and I've hit a rut, and had an epiphany of sorts.**

**I started writing this story about a year ago, and from then to now I've learned a lot more about story writing than most would think, and looking at this story now, I know a screwed up badly on this in a few places and I did a crappy job at recovering.**

**I did want to go through reviews because there was one review that stood out quite a bit and i will admit it did bother me. I respect the users review, although it was a negative one, but I wish they had their facts straight.**

**They claimed that if Jaune does not have the physical strength to wield a certain weapon, then he cannot use it. This is a matter of fact, false in the way I wrote this story. There was literally a part of chapter four that went into that. Jaune's semblance is more in-depth than just being good with weapons. There are positives and negatives (Some I've yet to write about) of his semblance.**

**Secondly, and this is the part that I accept, they said that Jaune should not have beaten Pyrrha. I agree, but I tried my best to explain that she only lost because she was distraught. That was poor of me looking back on it since even if she did lose, it should've been a much closer fight.**

**Which brings me to where I am now. I've thought about doing this with Jaune The White Dragon Slayer due to its early chapters which were poorly written, but it doesn't get enough attention to be a good idea, and it really wouldn't be interesting because I would have no idea how to go about it.**

**What I'm trying to say is… I want to re-write this. I want to go about this story on a different angle. I already have a few ideas on how he can unlock his semblance early on, and I really want to re-write this so it starts on initiation. But I could also just keep going with how it is if that's what people prefer.**

**So that's where you guys come in. If I get a good amount of reviews encouraging this re-write. I will do so, and remove this story because I won't go back to it, so there's no point in just having it be here when I have a re-write of it going on.**

**I may not feel entirely confident as an author, but I love this idea, and I won't give it up.**


End file.
